Rantai Surga, Harta Sang Raja
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Kehadiran pemilik nama itu dapat Gilgamesh rasakan setiap kali ia memejamkan mata. Sentuhan pemilik nama itu dapat ia rasakan setiap kali angin membelainya. Sebab Gilgamesh ingin selalu bersama dengan harta paling berharga miliknya tanpa harus menunggu malam tiba. Harta paling berharga milik Gilgamesh, Sang Rantai Surga, Enkidu. [Gilgamesh x Enkidu Ficlet]


**Disclaimer**

 **Fate Series © TYPE-MOON**

 **Cover © Pixiv ID 2958089**

 **Warning: OOC, fanon, typo(s), contains shonen-ai perhaps, etc**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam, sebuah bagian dari hari yang serta merta membawa kedamaian bagi Gilgamesh, sang Raja kelima Uruk penguasa Dinasti Awal II. Adalah malam yang dapat memanggil sisi manusiawinya, sebuah sisi yang selalu ia tutupi dengan topeng arogansinya. Duduk di sebuah pohon besar sembari menatap rembulan dengan sepasang manik Crimson miliknya, ia biarkan diri terhanyut dalam sejuknya hembusan angin. Rembulan pancarkan pendar keperakan yang memikat, tak gagal ia tarik perhatian putra Dewi Ninsun. Gemerisik dedaunan iringi permainan angin yang meniup surai emas Sang Raja.

Cukup berteman gemintang dan rembulan, sejenak ia bebaskan diri dari segala ambisi, serta terlupa pula _Holy Grail War_ yang sedang berlangsung.

 _Holy Grail War_ …

Apa yang hendak ia minta jika berhasil ia dapatkan harta yang diperebutkan oleh para ksatria dari berbagai era?

Agaknya permintaan Gilgamesh tak begitu kentara, namun Sang Dewi Malam tahu jawabannya. Sebab tiap kali mata Crimson itu menatapnya, kedua bibir Sang Raja terbuka untuk membisikkan sebuah nama. Nama yang mungkin tak diingat lagi oleh para manusia para era yang baru, kecuali mereka yang mencintai sejarah berbagai negara di dunia.

Gilgamesh tak pernah melupakan nama yang telah lama terukir dalam hati, menyatu dalam jiwa yang abadi. Sebab pemilik nama itu selalu berada di sisinya. Kehadiran pemilik nama itu dapat Gilgamesh rasakan setiap kali ia memejamkan mata. Sentuhan pemilik nama itu dapat ia rasakan setiap kali angin membelainya.

"Enkidu…"

Beriringan dengan nama yang terlontar berupa sebuah bisikan, terpejamlah kedua mata yang tak kenal lelah. Raut wajah yang damai begitu berbanding terbalik dengan raut penuh arogansi yang ia pamerkan kepada para manusia. Sang Raja yang terlahir mengikuti takdirnya sebagai manusia setengah dewa itu kini mengembara dalam alam bawah sadar, memanggil kembali memori masa lampau yang lama terpendam, dengan sebuah kekuatan di luar nalar manusia.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sepasang matanya kembali terbuka, tak lagi ia bertatap muka dengan rembulan Sang Dewi Malam. Raut wajah perlahan melembut kala ia tatap wajah cantik nan sempurna milik sahabatnya yang tak pernah gagal mengerti isi hatinya.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir ranumnya, surai hijau panjang membingkai wajah cantiknya, bola mata yang menatap teduh, segala kesempurnaan parasnya tak pernah membuat Gilgamesh berpaling.

Tersandarlah kepala Sang Raja di pangkuan sahabatnya yang berparas cantik bagai Dewi, dengan jemari yang membelai surai pirangnya. Agaknya Gilgamesh tak dapat dikatakan berlebihan jika ia menganggap dirinya sedang berada di surga. Inilah surganya.

"Hari yang melelahkan, Gilgamesh temanku?" Suara yang melantun indah bagai melodi, begitu lembut bagai tiupan angin sore itu diperdengarkan. Kedua manik indah Enkidu yang menatap lembut telah berhasil meluluhkan hati baja raja terbesar di muka bumi sejak jumpa pertama.

"Bukan perkara sulit," sahut Gilgamesh, membalas tatapan Enkidu dengan cara yang tak pernah ia tunjukan pada orang lain. Sebab Enkidu adalah satu-satunya tempat baginya tuk kembali, satu-satunya sosok yang mengerti akan dirinya. Seseorang yang tak akan tergantikan meski seribu tahun menanti. Harga paling berharga bagi Gilgamesh, Enkidu sang rantai surga.

Masih membelai surai pirang Raja Uruk yang memimpin hampir 200 tahun lamanya, Enkidu merendahkan wajahnya hingga surai pirangnya menggelantung membingkai wajahnya, jatuh menggelitik wajah tampan Gilgamesh. "Istirahatlah sejenak. Jangan biarkan perang ini membebanimu."

Dihiruplah udara di sekelilingnya, wangi yang khas dari tubuh sahabatnya, wangi surgawi itu mendamaikan jiwanya yang semula terbakar oleh ambisi. "Aku akan mendapatkan benda itu, agar dapat mengabulkan permintaanku."

Tawa kecil terdengar dari Enkidu, membuat Gilgamesh menatapnya serius. Sesaat setelah sosok berparas dewi itu menyudahi tawanya, diselipkannya surai hijaunya di belakang telinga. "Bukankah aku selalu berada di sampingmu, rajaku? Tubuh fisik tak berguna bagiku, bukan?"

Gilgamesh mengerutkan keningnya, tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah cantik Enkidu. "Tubuh yang abadi akan berguna."

"Mm…" Enkidu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Keabadian ini sudah cukup bagiku, meski tanpa wujud fisik sekalipun." Lantas senyuman terukir di bibir ranumnya. "Selama kau masih mengingatku, temanku, itu saja sudah cukup."

Rasa kecewa melesat masuk menembus tubuh dewanya, lantas menusuk jantungnya tanpa peringatan. Keinginannya untuk hidup abadi bersama Enkidu tak mendapat dukungan, untuk apa lagi ia berjuang? Emosi yang menguasai diri membuat Gilgamesh mengganti posisi menjadi duduk, dengan memunggungi Enkidu. Diam tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, demikian caranya tuk tunjukkan amarahnya kepada sahabat terbaiknya.

Perlahan dapat ia rasakan sepasang lengan memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut, begitu lembut bagai buaian angin. "Gilgamesh…" Enkidu berbisik, begitu dekat di telinganya sampai Gilgamesh dapat merasakan bibir lembut Enkidu menyentuh daun telinganya. "Temanku, rajaku, aku adalah bagian dari dirimu. Tak akan mungkin aku meninggalkanmu. Aku selalu ada di dalam dirimu. Kau bisa menemui kapanpun yang kau mau, bukan?"

"Meski begitu…" Gilgamesh meraih tangan Enkidu dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tanpa melihat wujud fisikmu, terkadang aku berpikir bahwa aku terperangkap dalam delusi."

"Gilgamesh, kau mungkin tak bisa melihatku setiap saat, namun kau bisa merasakanku. Aku ada setiap angin berhembus membuai tubuhmu."

Perlahan namun pasti suara Enkidu terdengar menjauh.

"Aku selalu berada di sisimu, temanku."

Hembusan angin malam meminta Gilgamesh untuk membuka matanya. Ketika sepasang mata Sang Raja terbuka, terpanggillah ia kembali ke dunia di mana perebutan benda yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan terjadi. Gilgamesh menunduk dan mendapati tangannya tengah menggenggam harta paling berharga miliknya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman, bukan seringaian yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"Kau benar, obsesiku untuk memiliki benda itu telah membutakanku. Seolah benda itu lebih berharga darimu. Tidak, tak ada satupun harta benda ataupun makhluk di bumi, neraka, maupun surga, yang lebih berharga darimu, Enkidu."

Demikianlah Gilgamesh menemukan sebuah jawaban. Demikianlah alasan mengapa keesokan harinya ia biarkan dirinya kalah dalam bertarung melawan Saber, sang ksatria wanita terkuat.

Sebab Gilgamesh ingin selalu bersama dengan harta paling berharga miliknya tanpa harus menunggu malam tiba.

* * *

 **Harta paling berharga milik Gilgamesh,**

 **Sang Rantai Surga**

 **Sahabat dari Raja para Pahlawan,**

 **Enkidu.**

* * *

 **22 Mei 2015,**

 **Cerulean Canary**


End file.
